


The Bad Dream Club

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Movie Night, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: After an awful nightmare, Eda and King help her feel better. Found family fluff and hurt/comfort. Set some time after the Young Blood Old Souls episode.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Bad Dream Club

**Author's Note:**

> some found family fluff with the owl house inhabitants. Spoilers for the season 1 finale if you haven't seen that yet. As always feedback is nice and generally does mean more content shared. Enjoy the read :)

Luz lay in her sleeping bag on the floor of the Owl House, tossing and turning. Her sleep plagued with nightmarish visions. Eda being turned to stone, Emperor Belos disembowelling Owlbert and consuming the magic within the palisman. Lilith doing battle with Eda, then dragging her away into the castle. Luz herself crying, begging for Eda to run, to stop protecting her and to save herself. Save her magic from completely draining.

But all to no avail. In her dreams, Eda was still turned to stone, still dragged away, her palisman still destroyed.

Luz awoke from one such nightmare drenched in sweat. Gasping for breath with tears running down her cheeks. Eda's name on her lips.

Every night it was the same. Sometimes it was Eda. Sometimes King or Amity, Gus or Willow. Someone she cared about ended by Belos and his band of cronies.

It never got easier. She doubted it ever would.

Curling up into a ball in her sleeping bag, she began to sob. Feeling every bit as small and fragile as Eda had said she was. Maybe Eda was right. Perhaps she should've gone back home and off to summer camp when she'd had the chance at the start.

Because now the portal – the _only_ portal – to the human world was gone. She wouldn't get another.

It was nights like these that she missed her mother terribly, like a hole in her heart. She needed her mother's tight, warm hug, and for her to say everything would be alright.

She wiped her eyes and nose on the back of her hand and rose from her bed. Venturing downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate. It wouldn't be as good as her mami made, but it would help.

She'd just gotten the milk out of the fridge when she heard Eda calling her.

"Luz? Luz, is that you? Are you okay?"

"Can't sleep," Luz admitted as her bleary eyed mentor shuffled sleepily into the room. Mug in hand to make herself a drink, too.

"You too, huh?" Eda gave her a tired smile.

Luz nodded. "Bad dream," she managed to reply, before her fragile façade crumbled and she burst into tears. Burying her face in her hands just so Eda wouldn't see her cry.

"Hey, hey now kiddo," Eda soothed, gently pulling the young girl into an embrace. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream. Dreams can't hurt you."

"I- I kn-know that," Luz hiccupped between sobs. "It just- it seemed so real. And it was so awful and terrifying, and- and-"

Eda gently shushed her and stroked her hair softly. "Shhh, don't worry about that now. You're safe here, and I promise I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

Luz sniffled. "You... you promise?"

Eda squeezed her tight. "I promise. Now why don't you go sit down in the living room and I'll make us a hot chocolate, does that sound good?"

"Sounds good," Luz nodded, and shuffled out to have a seat in the living room. She sighed heavily as she sank into the sofa, wiping her runny nose again. Not long afterwards, Kind rushed into the room on all fours and leapt up into her arms.

"I woke up and heard you crying," he said, burying his face in her chest and hugging her tightly. "Are you okay, Luz?"

"Not really," Luz admitted morosely. "Horrible nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Luz," King nuzzles her cheek softly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well..." Luz offered with a little smile. "A big squishy cuddle would be nice."

"Now _that,_ I can do," King proudly declared, proceeding to give her the biggest, tightest hug his little body could manage. "Did that help?"

"Yeah," Luz smiled. "It did."

Eda walked into the room next, carrying a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate, covered with cream and marshmallows, having already anticipated King joining them.

"Here you go, squirts," she said, holding the tray out so they could each take a mug. "Don't ever say I don't do anything nice for you."

She set the tray on the coffee table and Luz settled back on the sofa. Fingers gratefully wrapped around the hot mug.

"Thanks, Eda."

"Don't mention it," Eda smiled, sitting down on the sofa beside her and taking a sip of the sugary drink. "So, bad dream huh?"

Luz nodded. "Yeah."

"Welp," Eda smiled at her, "Welcome to the club, kiddo."

"You too?"

"More than you think," Eda admitted, sounding tired. Though not from lack of sleep.

King wagged his fluffy little tail. "So we're in the Bad Dream Buddy Club?" he asked eagerly.

"You could say that," Eda smiled, putting her arm around them. "I guess this is the first official club meeting then, huh?"

"So that means we should do something fun!" King declared, leaping off Luz's laugh and onto the floor. Empty mug in hand and standing tall. "How about a movie?"

Luz smiled. "That sounds great."

King punched the air and cheered. "Whoo! Alright! Let the first meeting of the Bad Dream Buddy Club _begin!"_

Luz giggled at his antics and Eda shook her head and smiled. "Alright kiddo, you had the bad dream, so you can pick the movie. We sure aint getting back to sleep now anyway."

Luz beamed at her, warmth spreading through her heart-space as she sat surrounded by her little Owl House family. King holding out several DVD's in his hands. "Let's watch that one!" she pointed, "With the speeding bus!"

"Again?" Eda groaned.

"Yes, great choice , Luz!" King wagged his tail again. Sticking the disk into the player and leaping back onto Luz's lap again. The three of them getting cozy as they settled down to watch the film and enjoy their hot chocolates.


End file.
